


为什么斯内普滴酒不沾

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “斯内普教授是一杯倒。”弗雷德说。“哇哦，天哪。”乔治说。他们听起来就像有人刚宣布圣诞假期要持续到四月。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 27





	为什么斯内普滴酒不沾

**Author's Note:**

> 使用说明：来自豆瓣上的《大型社死现场！订婚宴上跟老公双双喝多，在亲戚面前表演了法式热吻30s，二人转等精彩才艺表演》，尬就完事了。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

为庆祝圣诞节以及丈夫死里逃生，莫莉使劲浑身解数搞了个盛大的圣诞聚会，她甚至允许超过平时容忍限度两倍还要多的酒精以及蒙顿格斯进入格里莫广场12号，可见心情之好。大家都很领情，金斯莱中午来吃了点心，海丝佳下午来喝了几杯，阿不福思送来几札黄油啤酒，装着满口袋黄油手指饼走了。西里斯孤独寂寞（至少就他们所知）了好几个月，现在从早到晚不断有人来蹭饭兼陪他过节，他自也情绪高涨，对碰杯的请求来者不拒。

晚上邓不利多现身，他也只打算待一小会儿，想必希望他出现在自己圣诞聚会上的人多得要命。就这一小会儿的功夫，斯内普也出现了，急匆匆地跟上司耳语了几句。他还有工作，又或者与工作无关只是对节日和快乐过敏，反正斯内普直起身就要钻回壁炉。邓不利多眼疾手快地拿出第二只装满的杯子（谁也没看清他从哪儿拿的），神秘地把它弄进了魔药课教师手中，再用自己的杯子往那杯上一碰。

“祝你健康，西弗勒斯。”

一时间整个厨房都安静了，不知怎的，所有人突然都给正在进行的活动叫了暂停，连双胞胎都把粪蛋丢回了口袋。众目睽睽之下，斯内普铁青了脸，他明显想直接把杯子放回桌上，但他角度不对，要这么干非得把胳膊绕过邓不利多才行，那会是一串繁琐的动作。假设邓不利多中途使坏（对，尽管他是一名百岁老人，他干得出这事儿），斯内普就会泼自己一身。

“我从不喝酒。”魔药教师硬邦邦地说，抓着那个杯子，校长显然不会给他接过去。

“圣诞快乐。”邓不利多又说，和蔼地微笑着，把自己的香槟一饮而尽。

被点名的人坚持了大概一分钟，然后用一种被逼无奈、忿忿不平的动作一仰脖子，把杯子里的液体倒进喉咙。显然那杯液体的味道比他想象中要刺激，斯内普好一阵咳嗽，西里斯带头喝起彩来。

“圣诞快乐！！！”长发男人狂叫，猛晃一瓶黄油啤酒。

斯内普阴着脸将喝空的杯子掷到餐桌上，这次他是真要走了，从他转身时标志性地飞扬起的袍角来看，大家也会说的确如此，然而就在他袍子飞起来的刹那，西里斯打开了啤酒，瞬间他的脸就消失在黄白相间的泡沫当中。

这次是真正死一般的寂静。斯内普像被石化一样顿住，抖掉满头泡沫（仿若一只湿身的猫），然后用袖子抹了一把。眼尖的人已经可以看出他面孔的颜色变得比平时更不均匀了，他后退小半步怒视罪魁祸首，身体微微摇晃。

“噢？”邓不利多发出一个上扬的单音节，表明出现了什么有趣的意外情况。

“对不起！对——不起！”西里斯大着舌头嚷嚷，他肯定已经被过多的酒精和糖high得认不出斯内普了，“这是赔——赔罪。”

他一把抓住两只高脚杯，它们到他手里时已经洒了一大半。西里斯单手勾住斯内普的肩膀，把杯子怼到对方面前，全套动作一气呵成。就在哈利惊恐地倒吸冷气、以为教父即将丢掉一条胳膊的时候，令所有人大为惊讶的是，斯内普抽出其中一只杯子，又一口喝干，没呛住。

“好！”西里斯大笑，挥舞手掌把对方拍得前后摇晃。

斯内普保持着坚忍的沉默，再次以双面间谍式的精准把杯子掷上餐桌（它稳稳地滑到第一只旁边），然后轻启双唇——打了个可爱的小酒嗝。

“呃——那杯酒有毒吗？”罗恩不知所措地问。

“我想西弗勒斯有点醉了。”卢平用惊叹的口吻说，唐克斯绕过他拿起斯内普丢到桌上的第一个杯子，满面怀疑地闻了闻。

“是威士忌加茶水，我觉得茶还多些。”她判断道，“而且这只是一杯。”

“这就是为什么你不该喝别人给的东西！”穆迪用假腿在地上顿了顿以示强调，显然他清醒得要死。

“我的确从没见过西弗勒斯喝酒。”邓不利多带着可忽略不计的微少歉意说，“现在我知道原因了。”

“斯内普教授是一杯倒。”弗雷德说。

“哇哦，天哪。”乔治说。

他们听起来就像有人刚宣布圣诞假期要持续到四月。

与此同时，西里斯已经彻底勾上了斯内普的肩膀，两人头挨着头摇摇晃晃，像对盲人那样摸索着寻找更多饮料。莫莉刚说出半句“我们是不是该——”就被一声尖叫打断了，唐克斯把喝得迷迷糊糊的蒙顿格斯从碗柜边拽起来，连锤带拍，她肯定也没少喝。

“三十分钟内，我要看到一架完好无损、上满胶卷的照相机！”她像抖粮袋一样猛晃可怜的小偷，“去给我拿来！现在就去！”

蒙顿格斯小声抱怨着，原地旋转消失了。他只花了二十分钟就扛着一台大型照相机重新出现，这时被中断的派对已经继续，唐克斯大张旗鼓地给那两个快要黏成连体儿的中年男人灌酒，金妮和双胞胎积极地给她找来更多酒精，莫莉似乎惊恐到没想起要拦着。并非所有人都在目不转睛地围观，但斯内普和西里斯当众抱成一团且没杀掉任何人，这魔幻的场面绝对是整间屋子注意力的焦点。

“敬凤凰！敬火焰！敬烟花般灿烂和永垂不朽！敬红头发、黑头发、棕头发、会变色的头发……”

女傲罗的头发伴随着这些莫名其妙的祝酒词像圣诞彩灯一样不断变幻，平日里苍白的心形面庞红扑扑的，脚步几乎跟那两个家伙一样踉跄。但唐克斯从蒙顿格斯肩头抢过那台沉重的照相机时，她的胳膊稳如钢铁。

“秀一个，西里斯！”她大叫，“给我们看看你的本事！”

这就是平安夜正式升级的开始：西里斯嚎叫一声，把斯内普翻了半个面，气势汹汹地亲了上去。

哈利发出被扼住喉咙的尖利声音，他和韦斯莱夫人同时捂住了嘴，金妮的饮料泼在膝盖上，罗恩的嘴则张得跟鸡蛋一样大。卢平及时接住莫莉弄掉的盘子，比尔扬起眉毛，穆迪翻出大白眼球，双胞胎一个打挺跳了起来，蹿到唐克斯身边确认她有拍好照片。至于邓不利多，他挂着一抹神秘的微笑，完全没有反应。

那并不是两个醉鬼之间简单的一撞，斯内普的手和嘴迅速响应，他们的四条胳膊都绕到了对方身后，拽头发的拽头发，抓衣服的抓衣服，摸……总之，这就是那种你看了以后会血液升温、心潮澎湃，也许需要一个冷水澡，而且绝不希望自己的妈妈在旁边的那种吻。

莫莉捂住了金妮的眼睛。

“……我觉得他们不是第一次接吻。”卢平喃喃，哈利瞪向狼人。

“我也觉得。”金妮说，莫莉发出一个震惊的声音。

“很好！棒极了！看看你们！太火————————————辣！！！”唐克斯大叫，那两人啵一声分开，西里斯得意地大笑。

这时斯内普的脚步反而变稳了，他的样子几乎和平时没什么区别，只除了面颊上有血色，以及黑眼睛明显失焦。

“你的舌头是苦的。”他严肃、口齿清晰地说，“我说过不要在吃橘子之后吻我。”

“什么……？”西里斯眨眨眼，“我吃橘子了吗？这儿有橘子？”

“有的。”蒙顿格斯惊恐地盯着唐克斯手里亮个不停的闪光灯，似乎有些后悔，“我看着你吃了半个，没吐皮。”

“是吗？”西里斯像条狗那样晃脑袋，“哎呀，对不起，我没——注意到。”

“你当然没有。”斯内普用一种令人汗毛倒竖的甜蜜语气说。

“现在，唱歌！”唐克斯命令，“派对必须有音乐！就唱——”

“霍格沃茨校歌怎么样？”眼见女傲罗嘴里即将跳出一个跟舔棒棒糖有关的歌名，莱姆斯及时道，“我们都是霍格沃茨的人，我们都爱我们的学校！”

“好——！！！”西里斯响应道。

斯内普一声没吭，看起来都无聊得快睡着了，但在西里斯开腔的同时，他也不甘示弱地唱了起来。

“霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨——”

哈利发出一阵咳嗽：他教父配的是婚礼进行曲的调子，而斯莱特林院长挑中了葬礼进行曲。

“——请教给我们知识——”

莱姆斯险些被丢进自己怀里的相机砸趴下：唐克斯跳上桌子，高举双臂开始给那两人指挥，胳膊肘不停地撞到吊灯，他们成功弄出了四种节拍。

“——不论我们是谢顶的老人还是跌伤膝盖的孩子，我们的头脑可以接纳一些有趣的事物——”

西里斯和斯内普意识到他们的节拍正在互相干扰，开始怒气冲冲互相推搡，双胞胎和罗恩笑得快滚到桌子底下去了。闪光灯的源头变成了卢平，哈利把脸埋进一个软垫，在希望这是一场梦和大笑的冲动之间挣扎。穆迪大踏步走向门口，可能这样就不会有人看见他笑了。

“——因为现在我们头脑空空，充满空气，死苍蝇和鸡毛蒜皮，教给我们一些有价值的知识，把被我们遗忘的，还给我们——”

邓不利多也在唱，用“一锅火热的爱”的旋律，这感动了莫莉。她一边跟着哼哼，一边擦着眼泪，不满地瞟睡得打呼噜的蒙顿格斯。

“——你们只要尽全力，其他的交给我们自己，我们将努力学习，直到化为粪土！”

他们七零八落地唱完了校歌，邓不利多带头啪啪鼓掌，莫莉也在鼓掌。

“多美好的夜晚啊。”邓不利多的声音里有种与年龄不符的快活，尽管在场某些人明天可能不会同意这句话，“我们将永远铭记。”

“圣诞快乐。”莫莉动感情地说，“哦，我真希望亚瑟已经出院——”

西里斯高高地举起一条胳膊，呼叫所有人的注意力。

“我！是！格兰芬多！”他宣告，“那里有埋藏在心底的勇敢！就像石中之剑，唯有勇者能够拔出！”

双胞胎起劲地给他喝彩。

“我，西里斯·布莱克！为自己的学院无比自豪！”西里斯继续，“但是！我要告诉大家！我用过最好的宝剑，还属——”

“西里斯！”莫莉惊恐地尖叫：格兰芬多一把掀起了魔药教授的袍子，露出两条苍白的长腿。

“彼此彼此，布莱克，”斯内普咕哝，一边分开两只脚，双手提起长袍，积极配合，“你的‘蛇怪’也不算太差——”

他们同时倒了下去，又仿佛被一只无形的手架住。没人出声，好像连唐克斯的酒也吓醒了。

“我想今晚已经够了。”邓不利多温和地说，起身把仍在嘟嘟囔囔、动手动脚的两人送上楼梯。

“大家不醉不归。”卢平拍下最后一张照片，“因为明天我们都会被他俩杀死灭口。”

毫不夸张地说，第二天西里斯是在地狱中苏醒的。他还没爬起来，就被头痛猛烈地击倒，顿时发出长长的呻吟，拽过被子挡住光线。下一秒，他意识到有人在跟自己抢被子。

“不管你是谁，滚回自己的房间——”他使劲眨眨眼，确认了周围一片金红，是他房间没错，“——这里房间特么多得是。”

“向你保证我不是自愿来你的狗窝。”另一个男人死气沉沉地说，听到第二句西里斯浆糊状的大脑才反应过来这是斯内普，“操他妈的邓不利多。”

“啥？”

“操他妈的邓不利多。”斯内普重复道，“老不死的神经病——”

“呃，当我说‘啥’，我的意思不是真没听清。”西里斯爬了起来，操，这活动量绝对超出当前他身体的最高负荷，他嘴里好像有只老鼠爬进去死在里边了。

“关我特么屁事。”斯内普跟具活尸没什么区别，“一群天杀的疯子，迟早会被你们给害死。”

“你只会被自己给——太好了，醒酒药。”西里斯丢给斯内普一瓶，把自己的一饮而尽，顿时感觉一股清流注入头脑。

下一次开口时，斯内普也比刚才强多了，从他嘴里不再像没关好的水龙头一样冒出脏话可以看出这点。

“你记得的最后一件事是什么？”魔药教授问。

西里斯揉了揉脑门，“呃，橘子？我好像嚼碎了才发现自己是连皮一起咬的。”

斯内普露出恶心的表情，翻身下床。但他摸到了床头柜上的包裹，不大，两英寸高，上边别着张字条。拿起它一看，斯内普脸上刚恢复的血色即刻退去，他飞快地拆开包裹。

“离开这个房间前做好准备。”西里斯凑近念道，“莱姆斯的字迹，什么意思？”

无需回答，他们同时看见了照片。

（全文完）


End file.
